Hickey
by blaineandasson
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a 'hickey' that no one can know about. Least of all Blaine. But then again, when has anything ever gone Kurt's way... M for smut!


_A/N: Hi guys! So there are just a few things I want to say before you go ahead and read this, just so there's no confusion. First is, I got quite a bit carried away with this, (6,057 words! eep!) this was supposed to be pure, unbridled smut, but well, my Klaine feelings got away with me. Second is that this is only loosely based on canon; the Jeremiah incident did happen, but Kurt telling Blaine about his feelings did not. Other than that I think it's pretty straight forward, so...enjoy! (hopefully)_

_Ps. I do not own Glee. Sadly. _

_PPSS. I am very partial to reviews...*hint hint*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>'Hickey'<span>**

Kurt Hummel was a routinist.

...Wait, was that even a word?

Eh, Kurt was pretty sure it was, probably...anyway, Kurt likes routines.

Every morning he gets up, washes off last night's skin products, washes, blow dries and styles his hair and puts on the clean, crisp outfit he'd picked out the night before.  
>Being at Dalton and dorming there was no different; except for that last part seeing as there was a strict dress code and those god-awful blazers to wear (no, they did not look good on anyone. Not even Blaine...well okay, maybe just Blaine...)<p>

This morning however...well, this morning sucked.

Kurt squinted at the mirror, rubbing at the rapidly reddening spot on his neck. It stung a bit and looked as if it was getting darker, and slightly larger. It was now about the size of a, well, of a hickey.

Great_. Just, Fan-freaking-tastic._ It looked like a goddamn hickey.

Kurt sighed in frustration. _God_. Trust him of all people to manage to burn himself with a damn blow dryer. He knew he should have been holding on to the thing more carefully. If he had, then it might have not slipped and _burnt the side of his neck_.

He could only imagine what the other Warblers would say when they saw it. There was no way they'd listen to his sorry hair dryer story, and it _did_ look like a hickey. It was almost uncanny...crap.

Something large hit his dorm-room door and Kurt spun around so fast he's pretty he gave himself whiplash.

"-Ow! Damn it, Jeff!" Kurt heard Blaine hiss before knocking on the door with three loud knocks.

_Lord, even his knock was dapper._

"Hey, Kurt! You ready? Come on, I wanna go get coffee before class!"

Shit. Kurt quickly ran to and rummaged through his closet in search of his scarf to cover the hideous mark on his neck, never mind the weather forecast (94 degrees and sunny, Kurt sighed).

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, just a second!" He yelled back. _Where is it?_

_Ah!_ He grabbed the scarf from where it was wedged between two hats and wrapped it securely around his neck. It wouldn't be coming off all day (or at all, until this stupid mark went away).

Kurt picked up his bag and made his way out the door, hoping to the great spaghetti monster in the sky that no one would see the hickey-look-alike on his neck.

Wishful thinking that turned out to be. It was about ten minutes into his lunch break when scarf came off, or rather, was snatched off.

...x...x...x...

"It's soo hot, oh my god." Nick moaned, shucking off his blazer and sinking into a spare seat across from Kurt, before laying his cheek against the cool metal of the Warblers cafeteria table.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Ew, Nick don't do that, there could be all kinds of crap on this table."

"dunnn care. s'nice." The boy mumbled into the table.

Blaine who was still in the middle of a conversation with David about the set list for sectionals, laughed loudly at something the other boy had said, and Kurt turned once again to watch the boy next to him as a bead of sweat made its way down the expanse of Blaine's neck and into his collar.

It _was_ hot. It was _really_ hot. (He means the temperature, not Blaine. Well, Blaine too, but that's beside the point.) Anyway, it was _hot._ And Kurt was still wearing his scarf to cover up the stupid not-hickey on his neck, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the other boys said something.

"Kuuuuurt, what are you _doing_? Oh my _god._" Jeff exclaimed as he sat down next to Kurt.

"W-What? Nothing. What?" Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's neck, afraid he'd been caught out.

"Dude, why are you wearing a _scarf_? It's like a thousand degrees. Oh my god, take it off I'm melting just looking at you!"

But before Kurt had time to respond, Jeff had already pulled the scarf from his neck and let out a loud whistle when he saw just what Kurt had tried to hide all day.

"Oho ho!" Jeff giggled, "Kurt, is that a _hickey?_" Kurt slapped Jeff's hand away as it reached out to poke the mark, "Wow, I never pegged you for that sort of guy, Kurtie."

"It's _not_ _a hickey."_ Kurt hissed, looking around to see if anyone (Blaine) had noticed.

Unfortunately by this point most of the Warblers at the table had seen the non-hickey too.

"Whoa Kurt, who's the lucky guy?" Trent called from down the table.

Flint slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell, man!"

"What do you mean who's the lucky guy! It's obviously Bl-"

"Kurt?" a voice said from beside him. Crap.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, forgetting for a second about the burn on his neck and baring it completely to the older boy before he quickly covered it with his hand. Too late.

"Is...Is that a hickey?" Blaine asked, the look on his face startling Kurt and causing him to hesitate. Blaine's face was expressionless; void of any emotion.

"N-"

"Blaine! Wes wants ya! He's in the senior commons," a Warbler called from across the cafeteria, interrupting Kurt.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine called back, turning back to Kurt but not meeting his eyes. "I-I've gotta go, Wes' waiting for me to finalise the set list."

"O-Okay." Kurt mumbled, watching Blaine's back as he made his way out of the cafeteria, his mind still reeling at the expression on Blaine's face.

Crap.

...x...x...x...

Kurt didn't know what to think by the time last period rolled by. He'd been replaying the look on Blaine's face in his head all through class after lunch, just trying to understand why Blaine looked so...so _blank. _There was just no other way to describe it. Blaine's face revealed absolutely nothing about what he was feeling or even if he was feeling anything at all, because well, why should he?

It's not like Blaine had shown any romantic interest in Kurt before. Well, no, that's a lie. Kurt's pretty sure that their playful banter and a few (most) of their duets constituted as flirtatious, but that was just Blaine. That was how he _was_. It didn't mean...it didn't mean he _liked_ Kurt. He didn't say or do anything to make Kurt think otherwise anyway. Which only made this situation so much more confusing than it already was, because if Blaine honestly didn't care that Kurt had a (fake) hickey then why did the blank look on his face practically _scream_ that he did?

_It just doesn't make any sense. _Kurt groaned and slumped against his desk, eyes peeking through his arms to watch the clock tick by the last few minutes of class.

As soon as the bell rang Kurt sweeped his books into his bag and walked swiftly (or ran, whatever) towards the door, anxious to find Blaine and explain properly about the non-hickey. He shouldn't be too hard to find, Blaine always waited for Kurt outside his class after last period, anyway.

Or so Kurt thought. His eyes searched the hallway for the familiar head of hair, spotting Blaine already up ahead, shoulders hunched and making his way through the crowds of students.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, but the other boy didn't stop, though Kurt's almost certain he heard him because he paused for a second before continuing down the corridor. _What the hell...?_

"Blaine," Kurt panted, stopping the older boy by his shoulder, and waiting for him to turn around.

When he finally did, Blaine fixed him with the same blank look her wore earlier.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kurt asked quietly, brows furrowing.

"Why should've I?" the other boy said bitterly, finally showing a hint of emotion.

Well, that certainly felt like a slap in the face. "W-why- but you always-...what are you-?" Kurt stammered.

"Why should have I, Kurt? Hmm, let's see, because that's what best friends do, right Kurt?" Blaine's voice got louder, "Best friends wait for each other. Well you know what else best friends do, Kurt?"

"Stop patronising me." Kurt hissed his face now flushed a deep red, hurt and embarrassed.

But Blaine ignored him completely, "Best friends tell each other if they're dating. More specifically _who_ they're dating, and who's giving them _fucking hickeys!_"

With that the curly haired boy turned and stalked off, leaving Kurt stunned and blinking back tears.

What surprised Kurt the most though was that Blaine _never_ cursed. At least not explicitly. Not even when he stubbed his toe on Kurt's dresser that one time when they were practicing the routine for one of their duets in Kurt's dorm room. Sure he may have collapsed on Kurt's carpet and clutched his foot, and yeah maybe his eyes were watering a little bit, but not once in that moment did he swear.

So the fact that Blaine swore at _him_ just now may have shook him a bit.

But no, Kurt wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not over Blaine. And he wasn't going to let Blaine say something like that and then get away with it either.

_Who does he think he is! Where does he get off saying something like that to me? _Kurt's heart pounded as he sprinted down the hallway, his whole body practically shaking with anger.

_God this is so stupid, it's not even a damn hickey!_

Kurt finally caught up to the boy as he turned into an empty corridor. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, wrenching the other boy back to face him. He was just so _angry_.

"I don-" the other boy started, his moment's surprise turning into anger. Unfortunately for him, Kurt was seemingly _much_ angrier.

"How _dare_ you." Kurt spat, eyes flashing as Blaine swallowed loudly.

"How dare you accuse me of not being a good best friend; of _lying!_ I told you this- this stupid _mark_ wasn't a hickey. You have no _right."_ Kurt glared.

"Not- Not a hickey? Stop lying to me Kurt. I can see it!" Blaine said, his voice coming out weaker than before and a hint of doubt presenting itself.

Kurt sighed angrily, Blaine still wasn't getting it. "I'm _not lying to you_, Blaine." He ground out.

"When have I _ever_ lied to you? You _know_ that we've always said we'd be honest with each other, and I'm anything if not a man of my word. So why is this so different? Why can't you just take my goddamn word for it!"

The tears that were threatening to fall finally fell and Kurt wiped furiously at his face in a useless attempt to keep Blaine from seeing them. There was no use though, the tears continued to streak down his face leaving it blotchy and red. He didn't understand how it came to this. Why was he defending himself to his best friend? What had he done wrong? How could Blaine stand there and yell at Kurt? But more importantly, _why _did Blaine even _care?_

Well there's a thought.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Kurt whispered, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Wh-what?" the other boy sputtered, his eyes widening as he took in Kurt's tears and hopeless face, realisation clearing the angry fog in his head. He'd screwed up. He'd screwed up big time.

"Why do you even care if I have a hickey?" Kurt said again, the tears making his eyes shine a piercing blue that fixed intensely on Blaine, "And don't spin me that crap about best friends telling each other everything, when I can just throw the whole Jeremiah thing right back in your face."

Blaine winced, Jeremiah still bore a very sore spot on his ego, "I-You... I told you about Jeremiah..." He replied lamely, not sure of how to fix this now that he'd realised how stupid he'd been.

"You told me about him, along with the rest of the Warblers right before your spectacular plan to serenade him with your _undying _love" Kurt muttered bitterly, "Not once did I hear about Jeremiah, before hand; not once did you tell me you'd been out to coffee with him, least of all that you were _in love_ with him."

"I...that's different."

"No Blaine, it's not. What's worse, though...or best, or whatever, is that you have nothing to worry about. This stupid _thing_ is not a hickey." Kurt sighed wearily, fed up with everything pretty much, it'd been a long day and right about now all he wanted to do was crawl under his covers and sob.

"It's not a hickey, it's a burn. I was blow drying my hair this morning when it slipped and the head of the dryer nicked me. That's all this damn mark is. A burn. But at least now I know that my supposed best friend thinks I'm a liar and a bad friend, so maybe this wasn't all for nothing after all." Kurt's voice caught in his throat but he didn't care, Blaine had already seen him at his worst, so it really didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

With that the taller boy turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs to his dorm, tears streaming freely down his face.

...x...x...x...

Blaine stood ashen faced and..._god,_ he didn't even think there was a word for this feeling. Let's just say he wanted to kick himself. In a place where the sun don't shine. Hard. Because, _fuck _how could've he been so _stupid._ How could've he said those things to Kurt. His best friend, the boy he's been in...in _love_ with for months now.

He knew it was jealously. Blaine knew that was what had made him loose it. He'd always had a problem with sharing things. It was probably a problem born out of being the eldest child. Maybe.

But Kurt...Kurt was supposed to be _his._ _Blaine_ was the one to take him under his wing, _Blaine _was the one to stand up to Kurt's bully and protect Kurt even when he could never face his own demons, because when it came down to Kurt, Blaine would fight, like, a _dragon..._or something of equally dangerous proportions. So it was only fair that Blaine got Kurt, right? It was only fair that Blaine finally got the one thing, the one _person_ he'd been yearning for forever...right?

But no, Blaine had gone and blown it. He'd heard the Warblers cat calls at lunch and then saw the 'hickey' for himself and he was convinced. The green monster inside him scratched and bubbled at the surface, until it just sort of exploded out of him. He was just so _jealous. _The thought that someone had done that to Kurt, had _got_ Kurt instead of him, well...that hurt Blaine in the worst way possible. And if Blaine had learnt anything from his time at public school and in the time after that, it's that when hurt, _fight back._ It was sort of like a defense mechanism.

But all those awful things he'd said to Kurt, they weren't true; Kurt was anything but a liar, Blaine _knew_ that and aside from Wes and David, Kurt was the first real, true friend that Blaine had ever had. Hell, Kurt was the first _best _friend he'd ever had.

He needed to fix this. He needed to finally tell Kurt how he felt about him. Maybe if he'd said something earlier they wouldn't be in this situation now.

Blaine shook himself out of the little meltdown he'd been having in the hallway (luckily this particular one was deserted) and began running past the senior commons and up two sets of marble staircases to the boarding dorm rooms.

He sprinted past Trent who shouted something at him that sounded a bit like "burt's frying!" whatever that meant, and dodged a few freshman who were dawdling in the hallway like idiots, before finally coming to a halt two doors down from Kurt's room.

Flint, who roomed in the dorm to the right of Kurt's was standing outside the pale boy's room and shifting from foot to foot with a worried look on his face. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Blaine approaching, "Oh Blaine, thank god you're here. Dude, do you have any idea what's wrong with Kurt? He just came sprinting down the hallway like 5 seconds ago with tears streaming down his face, but when I asked him why he was crying he said he wasn't, that it was just raining outside, but like, dude, it's _not."_

Blaine shifted uncomfortably at the thought that Flint might have found out about his and Kurt's fight; he didn't want any of the others to think he'd meant anything of what he said.

"Yeah Flint, I know, don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Oh good, okay then," the other boy patted Blaine encouragingly on the shoulder as he turned and left.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath before knocking quietly on Kurt's door, "Kurt...I-...I know you don't want to see me right now, or talk to me, but please just hear me out okay?"

There was no answer.

"Kurt?" The curly haired boy slowly pushed open Kurt's room, to find him crying softly under the covers.

_Oh, fuck._ Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and took another breath. He'd hoped that maybe Kurt had stopped crying since running off, but nope, there were the tears.

Blaine hated crying. Well not so much crying itself (because let's face it, the amount of times he'd broken out into tears was far from few) but rather people he cared about crying. He just doesn't know how to handle a crying person, doesn't know what to do to make it better or how to help. So you can imagine how he's feeling at this moment when not only is _Kurt_ the one that's crying, but the reason he's crying is because of _Blaine_.

Blaine hurried over to the Kurt shaped lump of bed covers and kneeled next to the bed.

"Just g-g-go Bla-ine" Kurt hiccupped from under the bed covers.

"Not until you let me talk," Blaine said gently, pulling the covers down off of Kurt's face and gasping quietly as he took in Kurt's appearance.

Kurt's face was stained with tears and the area around his eyes was all red and blotchy from crying, but his eyes themselves were shining a bright blue, sparkling with unshed tears, and the few specks of yellow and green even more apparent than usual. Even like this, Blaine couldn't stop himself from breathing out the word "beautiful" as he looked at Kurt, blushing when he realised that he'd said it out loud and that the other boy had heard.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, already second guessing what he thought he'd just heard Blaine say. Did he say 'Beautiful'? No...Kurt must've heard wrong...

Blaine watched the younger boy for a few moments, eyes flickering across his face, from eyes to lips to hair to...lips...before finally opening his mouth and saying what he'd come to say in the first place.

"Kurt...I-I'm _so_ sorry. I know you probably don't believe me, or...or don't care and never want to hear from me again, but I-you need to know why I acted the way I did, why, why I said the things I said..."

"Blaine..."

"No, just listen. You were right before when you said that we made a promise to each other to always be completely honest with one another, and I- Kurt, I haven't been completely honest with you...and maybe if I had just told you what I'm about to say sooner, well maybe you wouldn't be sitting here...crying, and h-hurt like you are."

"I, it's just...you," Blaine sighed, he never did have a way with words, "I like you Kurt. I _really_ like you. I have since the moment we met on that staircase."

Kurt opened his mouth at this.

"I-I know that sounds a bit far-fetched with everything that's happened since then, especially what with Jeremiah and all, but I promise you it's true. I just, I don't know...had my head stuck up my ass or something I guess, and didn't figure it out until about a month after we'd become friends. And then, well, I didn't want to screw this up...what, what we have..._us, _so I made what was probably the most idiotic decision of my life and decided I needed to 'move on', and well, I guess you can figure out the rest from then..."

Blaine looked up from where his gaze was firmly fixed on a loose piece of lint on Kurt's duvet, to gauge the other boys' reaction. He was simply staring at Blaine, an unreadable look on his face.

Blaine rushed to finish, "So, today, when the guys were teasing you about your h-...your burn, I just lost it. Well not right then, I mean it took me about two periods to get as angry as I did. All I kept thinking about during Chem and English was some...some _guy_ giving you a hickey, and- and kissing you and I just-! I mean, I wanted to be the one that..." the curly haired boy sighed deeply, this wasn't coming out at all like he'd planned. Nothing he said seemed to be helping; Kurt probably just thought he was the biggest tool on the planet right now.

Blaine's eyes began to prick as he stared up at the ceiling of Kurt's dorm, trying to keep the tears at bay. This was pathetic; he had no reason to cry, no one had called _him_ a liar and a bad friend. But Kurt still hadn't said anything either, so he might as well just give up and go.

A minute passed. Two. And still there was silence.

Blaine broke the silence first, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have said anything. I...I hope we can get past this, but if not..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'll just go," Blaine croaked, getting up and making towards the door.

Just before he pulled open the door, a hand gripped his arm and slowly spun him around.

Kurt stood staring at Blaine, a look akin to l-...no, Blaine was reading do deeply into things.

"Blaine don't go. I accept your apology and I-I feel the same way." Kurt smiled shyly.

"You-...you do?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt let out a soft laugh, wiping at his eyes which had since stopped shedding tears. "Yeah, I've kind of been in love with you since you grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway all those months ago..."

Blaine tried to ignore the heart pounding in his chest and the butterflies salsa dancing in his stomach.

_Love. _

"Love? You-" Blaine cleared his throat, "you're in love with me?"

Kurt blushed, eyes shutting briefly as he realised the slip he'd made. "I..."

But Blaine didn't give him a chance to respond. He pushed the other boy gently so that they were back on the bed, before leaning forward and caging Kurt in with his arms.

"Blaine, what are you-?"

"Shh, I...I just want to..." Blaine leant forward, his mouth lingering mere millimetres away from Kurt's lips, and caught the other boy's eyes, "Is this okay? Can I-?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded, eyes flickering back down to Blaine's full lips. His own parted involuntarily. "Y-yeah," he whispered.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He closed the distance between them and slowly captured Kurt's lips with his own, a large, calloused hand framing the other boy's delicate face.

_God, _Blaine thought, Kurt tasted fantastic. Like vanilla and icing sugar, but tangy too.

Kurt sighed softy as he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair, their lips gliding together, hot and wet but still dry enough that they dragged and caught each other, eliciting ragged gasps from the two boys.

Blaine moaned (quite loudly, in Kurt's smug opinion) letting out a shallow breath as he felt the younger boy's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, and hurriedly opened his mouth to allow entrance, the touch of their tongues causing both boys to groan.

The boys explored each other's mouths, their tongues fighting for dominance, to which Blaine finally complied and just enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's tongue skimming lightly over his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth.

"_Oh_," Kurt gasped as they pulled apart, breathing in ragged breaths.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, that was...he shivered at the feeling, his lips still tingling and swollen as he felt them with his hand.

Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked, particularly amused as the younger boy let out a very cute little snort and then blushed.

"Your hair..."Kurt laughed again.

"What's wrong with my-" the tenor groaned as he peered at his reflection in bedside mirror. His hair, previously gelled, now resembled a bird's nest. "Oh _god_, don't look at me," he groaned again, dropping his head and nuzzling into Kurt's neck in embarrassment.

"Naw, there there," Kurt patted his back, "I don't know why you put so much gel in it anyway, if you didn't this wouldn't have happened."

Blaine grumbled something into the crook of Kurt's neck, as the younger boy laughed softly.

"What?" He asked.

Blaine lifted his head smirking down at Kurt, "I said, if you think that's funny you should see _your_ hair."

"What do you mean- _oh my god!"_ Kurt scrambled up against Blaine to fix his hair in the mirror, which had fallen out of its hair sprayed state, leaving his bangs splayed across his forehead.

Blaine laughed, watching as Kurt fiddled with bits of his bangs that wouldn't _stay put_.

His eyes raked over Kurt's flushed state, sparkling eyes, dishevelled appearance, long, pale neck and...Blaine's mood darkened.

That burn.

He knew it wasn't a hickey, but...people (regrettably, like himself) had still thought it was...

He leant forward, brushing his lips slowly over the burn, before slipping his tongue lightly along the edge.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine growled quietly against Kurt, kissing across the expanse of Kurt's neck and sucking tenderly at the skin on the other side.

He nipped lightly at the soft skin, soothing the spot again with his tongue, as Kurt let out a whimper underneath him.

Blaine savoured the taste of Kurt's skin, salty yet sweet, like some delicious treat that Blaine just couldn't get enough of.

"God Kurt, you taste _unreal_," he moaned into Kurt's neck, the boy's hips jerking up against him and _oh._

"Oh fuck, _Kurt,_" Blaine swore as he ground back down against Kurt's hips just trying to feel _that_ again.

"Blaine, _please,_" Kurt gasped in the older boy's ear, his hands sliding over Blaine's shoulder to pull off his blazer.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists, stopping the boy from popping Blaine's shirt buttons in his haste to get it off, and instead shucking the shirt off himself and throwing it...somewhere (he'd find it later).

He could feel Kurt's lust blown eyes rake over his torso, taking in the light dusting of hair and defined outline of Blaine's chest (thank you fight club!...uh...the movie)

"Please what, Kurt?" the older boy asked, blowing hotly into Kurt's ear, but breathing in sharply when the countertenor's fingers pinched his nipples lightly as they trailed over his chest.

Kurt made an interested noise and did it again, revelling in Blaine's loud moan.

"Is this a..._thing_ for you?" Kurt asked, voice low and thumb still rubbing over the nub of the other boy's nipple.

Blaine blushed, "F-_fuck_, apparently _yesss" _he groaned, arching into Kurt's hand.

Christ, the boy's touch was just, _fuck!_

Blaine searched quickly for Kurt's hands (which were still making their way over his chest and _god_, he had to stop this now before he embarrassed himself) and held them together so that he could pull of Kurt's blazer and shirt without any, _interruptions._

Blaine allowed himself to stop and stare at Kurt once both articles of clothing were somewhere on the floor.

"You're _so_ _beautiful, _Kurt" Blaine whispered, his eyes lingered on Kurt's chest which was just as defined as his own (probably from dancing or _cheerleading_, Blaine swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry) but definitely not as hairy. Kurt was smooth and pale and _god, so gorgeous._

Both boys moaned at the skin on skin contact, as Blaine spun them so that Kurt was straddling the older boy's lap and pulled their bodies flush together. The light hairs on Blaine's chest tickling Kurt, so that he let out a few shallow gasps.

Kurt rocked down against Blaine, causing the curly haired boy to whimper as their hard-on's found each other through their thin slacks.

"B-Blaine, oh my _god"_ Kurt said breathlessly, kissing along Blaine's jaw, and still needing more of that delicious friction as they continued to rock against each other.

"Oh fuck, _Kuuurt,_" Blaine moaned, his hands sliding up and down Kurt's bare back in search of something to hold on to as white hot liquid pleasure pooled in his stomach, "_m-more_, _please_" he panted.

The younger boy responded by grinding his hips down hard against Blaine's, their cocks sliding roughly together through their clothes, and sucking on that sweet spot below Blaine's ear, biting tenderly at the skin there.

"Like _this_, baby?" Kurt purred in his ear. _Purred._

"O-OH god-! Fuck Kurt, I-I'm gonna-"

"Shh, Blaine," Kurt soothed, still speaking into Blaine's ear, "just let go _for me._" Oh jesus. Blaine had no idea where _that_ came from but he had little time to care because Kurt's hand was sliding across his torso to his nipple and _ohgodohh-_

"_ooh fuck!"_ Blaine cried as the other boy tweaked his nipple. Once. Twice.

"mmhgg _Kuuurt!_" Blaine jerked against Kurt as he came, fingers tangling in Kurt's hair, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as light sparked like fire behind his eyelids.

Kurt continued to suck his neck as the older boy came down from his orgasm and _fuck_ that was-

"_amazing," _Blaine mumbled as he fell back against the sheets, panting and slightly sweaty.

"I'm glad you thought so," Kurt smirked as he stared down at the curly haired boy.

"H-huh...?" that was an odd response Blaine thought, until he saw Kurt's raging hard-on that is. _Kurt hadn't got off yet_. _Fuck. _There was no way Blaine was going to leave Kurt like _that._

The tenor growled as he flipped them again, ignoring Kurt's slight protests, and instead leaning in and practically devouring Kurt's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth.

"_Blaaaine,_" Kurt sighed into their mouths, arching his hips up in search of Blaine's. He needed Blaine, friction, _something._

But Blaine held down the younger boy's hips, much to Kurt's dismay and instead proceeded to palm him through his slacks, which, okay, so maybe Kurt wasn't so dismayed.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine removed his hand, waiting in frustration for Blaine to continue until he realised the older boy was waiting for Kurt to look at him.

"Wh-?" What were words again? Kurt honestly couldn't care less at this moment.

Blaine looked down at him with a questioning look in his eyes, "Kurt, can I-...I want..." then taking a breath and saying, "I want to touch you."

The younger boy flushed pink when he thought about the implications of what Blaine had just said, before nodding hurriedly and whispering, "Y-yes, I want you to."

Blaine searched his eyes for any sign of doubt before nodding slightly and undoing the button on Kurt's slacks, then sliding his hand into Kurt's briefs. Just touching was enough for now; he didn't want to take things too far too fast.

Both Kurt and Blaine moaned loudly as Blaine wrapped his hand surely around Kurt's cock, pumping slowly, just getting used to the feel of it. Kurt was longer than Blaine, where as Blaine was wider, and smooth too, _so_ smooth.

Blaine bit back a groan at the thought of Kurt touching him like this, now was about Kurt.

"_Fuck_," Kurt swore and bit his lip, and this time Blaine did groan becauseKurt just _swore_ and _damn_ that was hot.

"Christ Kurt, you're so hot like this," he mumbled, as he watched Kurt writhe beneath his hand, all sweaty and flushed and just perfectly _wreaked_.

Blaine pumped Kurt's cock faster as the younger boy's moans got louder, stopping only to swipe the head of Kurt's cock with his thumb and spreading the pre-come that gathered there.

"Ohh, mmhnng, _Blaine_, I-I'm going to- _aah_" Kurt tried, too caught up in the pleasure of it all to care if he was even being coherent. Blaine understood well enough anyway, so it didn't matter.

The curly headed boy continued to pump even faster, adding a slight pressure to Kurt's cock, and trailing his thumbnail very lightly along the underside.

"Come on, Kurt, _come for me_." If Kurt could say it, so could he, but truthfully he was just extremely turned on at the thought of Kurt losing it, all because of _Blaine._

With that Kurt came with a sudden shout, moaning Blaine's name (_so. fucking. hot.)_ and bucking up against him, as his cum spilled over Blaine's hand.

There was an intense moment afterwards where all Blaine wanted to do was bring his hand to his mouth and lick off Kurt's cum just to _taste_, but quickly talked himself out of it...he didn't want to freak Kurt out just yet...but god did he want to. Instead he settled with some tissues from Kurt's bedside table, and _ohh_, it kind of just hit Blaine why Kurt might need those there. He groaned quietly.

"Oh my _god_,_" _Kurt sighed, not seeming to have heard, eyes heavy lidded but sparkling as he leant up to kiss Blaine gently before falling against the bed once more.

"Amazing?" Blaine asked softly, settling down next to Kurt on the bed and a smile spreading across his face so wide it threatened to split.

"_Uh-maaazing,_" Kurt moaned dramatically, and Blaine felt his cock twitch.

Maybe they should just cool down first, Blaine told himself, or rather, his cock.

The boys laid together for a while, just watching the other, sharing soft touches and a few kisses in between, neither believing what had just happened or what they had just shared, everything seeming too good to be true.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered after a while, his eyes fluttering closed as Kurt hummed in response, trailing his fingers over Blaine's face, lingering on his lips and then moving back down to his neck before Kurt let out a light, tinkling laugh that made Blaine's chest swell.

Blaine opened his eyes, laughing along with Kurt's contagious laughter, "what's so funny?"

Kurt's fingers reached out and touched a tender spot on Blaine's neck, "this."

The curly headed boy peaked over Kurt's shoulder into the bedside mirror, touching the tender mark on his neck, and grinned. It was a hickey. A hickey _Kurt_ made.

"Well..." Blaine started, before his eyes landed on a mark on Kurt's neck. And he wasn't talking about the burn. The older boy smirked.

"Mr. Hummel!" he exclaimed, in a mock horror, "Is that a hickey on your neck? We at Dalton Academy do not tolerate such _scandalous_ behaviour!"

Kurt laughed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion though...Blaine knew that was a burn.

Unless...He too looked into the mirror...

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt slapped the other boy's shoulder as he dissolved into a fit of giggles, "no! Stop that! God, Blaine, look at my neck! I look like-! I don't even know what I look like!"

"You look like someone who's been well fucked," Blaine smirked, laughter dying down and eyes darkening with lust.

"I-did you just-oh my god, Blaine." Kurt sputtered mouth agape. Where did his dapper, PG-rated, friend go?

"And there's something else you should know Kurt," Blaine said, voice low and eyes sparkling, "tomorrow, there will be no scarves, or turtlenecks or whatever, for either of us. Cause tomorrow, I'm gonna walk down those halls, hand in hand with my boyfriend and this hickey on my neck, and people are gonna _know_ that we're together. They're gonna _know_ that I'm yours."

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine said this, his heart speeding up just at the thought.

"And Kurt," Blaine breathed in his ear, "They're gonna know that you're mine too. Cause only _I_ get to give you hickeys."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! What did you think? YN? Review! :D_


End file.
